


reap what you sow

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Falco seeks insight from Reiner. SPOILERS UP TO CHP 100





	reap what you sow

“E,excuse me? Can you say that again?” Reiner is dubious on the question he thinks he must not have heard right... surely... he had heard wrong.

Falco’s whole face is bright red as he manages to get the question out again, none too bold the first time you could say but given he’d said it at all it was bold enough.

Reiner feels complete and total shock wash over him as sharp as a razor as he hears what he had _not_ misheard the first time after all.

Dear god.

“Is it possible for... two men to love each other like, a man and a woman may love each other?”

And not only that.

It gets worse.

Falco still asking, his voice a little higher. Nervous.

“...Mr Braun do you think it’s possible for a person to like... do both? Like uh, be able to fall in love with either a man or a woman despite being a man?”

Reiner’s tone is rough like he may be choking on something. Perhaps sand.

“Falco... don’t you have a crush on Gabi?”

Falco’s face becomes even redder, dramatically you could say given his fair complexion.

“Y-yeah! But I’m not asking for me! I think... or maybe I am UH,” Falco looks confused but presses forth, Reiner unsure where this courage (if he can call it that) and curiosity had come from. 

Frowning as he wonders what might be the root of it all. He wants to ask but isn’t sure he wants to hear the answer even if they’re supposedly alone together in this storage room. Having put away some equipment as both are accustomed to doing as punishment for ranking lower in the scores. They’d sat down in the shed for a break... and Falco had said he’d wanted Reiner’s opinion on something since he must know a lot. Reiner had been sure it was going to be about the Armored Titan. But then Falco had sprung all this on him.

Reiner thought it was funny Falco who knew where everything went perfectly for this reason, would suddenly ask him for help... and offer to do the punishment task even though he’d quite amazingly beaten everyone today in the assigned competition... he’d gotten better and craftier eh?

Reiner is torn on whether to ask or not given he cannot make up his mind. Falco who must have wanted to tell him anyway, says-

“Promise you won’t tell anyone? Especially Gabi! She already thinks I’m weird...”

Reiner nods.

“I got you. Your... secret is safe with me.”

Whatever that secret is... Reiner has a hunch he won’t want to tell anyone.

Falco’s voice, far more hushed and appropriate to the topic though it’s unlikely anyone will disturb or over hear them here... begins a much more censored narrative of what happened that night.

—

It’s really important Mr Braun keeps his word because it’d been after curfew that Falco had been out.

One of the letters that Mr Kruger had entrusted to him to mail had gotten soaked in the rain (he’d thought it safe in his pocket but the downpour had been too heavy). It’d been days ago. Falco unsure what to do and not wanting to let his new friend down had figured to mail it the next day when it had dried... but not only had the envelope opened on its own it revealed to Falco the ink too smeared and run to form any letters on the displayed correspondence, even... combining? He thought with other letters making it look like the whole letter was in an entirely different language! 

Then to top it off he’d been summoned promptly that morning for unscheduled training and so had been away from home for more days than he’d estimated even given the situation.

He’d returned home late too... 

As he’d tried to go to sleep that night, he’d thought not sending this one letter couldn’t hurt... but couldn’t help himself from worrying over how worried Mr Kruger’s family may be. He also couldn’t stand the idea of lying to Mr Kruger about sending his letter when he hadn’t... if Mr Kruger ever found out he’d lied he’d be disappointed in him wouldn’t he?

As these concerns ate at him. Falco figured. All he need do is explain to Mr Kruger what had happened, Mr Kruger is a very kind and understanding man who’d already helped and encouraged him in a lot of ways. It wouldn’t be too big a deal... was what he was hoping but the more he fretted the more upset he got at himself. Why didn’t he put it in a safer place? Or visited sooner so he’d mail the letter sooner? Etc, etc.

Until finally he couldn’t stand it anymore and decided...

He’d go tell Mr Kruger right this second.

About the letter.

Unfortunately that meant sneaking out after curfew something Gabi may have been able to do and not get caught, but if she was she’d have a good enough excuse to get out of trouble... that thought spurs him on.

Until he does manage to get to the hospital safely, heart thumping. It was one thing to sneak out of his house but sneaking into hospital?! And... wouldn’t Mr Kruger be asleep at this hour? Falco feels like an idiot and decides to go back... ready to scale the fence back over... but hears footsteps, however light, his soldier trained ears pick them up. He hides himself best he can behind some bushes. Mouth agape as he sees, someone assisting Mr Kruger in walking, steathily. Mr Kruger and was that really hospital staff? Vanishing into the equipment shed of the park area for the patients. Falco had been in that shed a couple weeks ago, to get a mitt and a ball wondering if it was too difficult or not for Mr Kruger to play... on account of his missing leg... but it’d really surprised him! That Mr Kruger had never played before... such a dedicated soldier he must be to not even spend time on any games!

Falco had approached the shed, rounding to the back where he knows there’s a small crack in the wall. He’d discovered it once he’d moved a worn bat. Luckily, no equipment is covering over it as he peeks in. More curious than concerned.

Was this the family that Mr Kruger had been writing his letters to? Had they finally made it over to visit? And if so why were they here visiting at night? 

Falco soon sees why.

The visitor for Mr Kruger has his back to him. Falco can’t see his face. But he pulls down Mr Kruger’s face abruptly, rather forcefully, to meet his- Falco doesn’t entirely understand what’s going on until Mr Kruger... moans. The wet sounds he’d been hearing- oh!

He bites at a lip to hold back his exclamation of surprise.

Mr Kruger’s lips are red and wet, as the two men draw apart.

Falco can tell even though he’s seated (atop a stack of cushioning mats); Mr Kruger resting over his lap. That the visitor is shorter than Mr Kruger, and his hair a darker shade. He’s curling his fingers in Mr Kruger’s lighter locks, tugging at them, panting. Mr Kruger likewise. His visitor catches his breath first.

“Before you tell me more bullshit on how I shouldn’t have come, explain yourself. I hadn’t heard back from you all month. What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

Mr Kruger is frowning, his expression disapproving but his tone far from it. Even too gentle. Falco’s face is red and his heart that had been thumping over his midnight walk regains a similar beat.

“Who is the overly impulsive one now sir? I sent you a letter... it must have gotten lost, but don’t worry. I’m sure you’re the only one who’d be able to read it.”

Mr Kruger is kissing this man’s face, his brow, his ear. This man likewise to Mr Kruger. Sucking at his neck. Leaving dark marks even Falco can see from the moonlight dipping into the space between them from the small window in the ceiling.

Mr Kruger settles down further atop of this man, upright on his knees, lowering to press his thighs bout his hips. His arms over his shoulders as the visitor caresses his face. A few faint complaints “this is bullshit too” and “get it off”. Instead. Mr Kruger leans back to peel his shirt off. 

“Capt... Mr Levi. If you don’t like it that much, when all this is over I’d quite like it if you cleaned me up sir.”

“Damn right I will,” Levi says, touching Mr Kruger’s body, Falco is startled perhaps even more so than Mr Kruger when Levi pinches and twists at his nipples, causing Mr Kruger to cry out. A high and keening sound that makes Falco’s palms sweat. He feels bad... no, not bad. Odd.

It’s odd isn’t it?

To think-

“You’re prettier without it, Eren.”

Levi leans in to suck at a nipple he’d just been teasing. Eren cradling his head there. Both nipples sucked at, raw. Eren encourages Levi to lie down. Levi with his hands at Eren’s wide hips, he helps Eren out from his trousers. His undergarments. 

Eren?

Falco feels his hot face to his ears and his crown. Embarrassed to be addressing Mr Kruger like so at all even if it’s only in his mind, all on account of-

“Are you ready for me Eren?”

Mr Kruger... Eren has propped himself up. Hands at Levi’s shoulders, his legs spread. His cock hard and against his belly as he pants, whimpers out- “I want you to do it... please sir.”

“Haven’t had to prepare yourself in a while? That puts me at ease. You’re gunna have to spread them wider.”

Out of Levi’s coat pocket, a jar of sorts he uncaps. A thick sticky liquid. He coats his fingers in before- Falco covers his mouth. Blinking back tears, unsure about them as he watches this Levi, reach after Mr Kruger has spread his legs farther- to insert his wet fingers into Mr Kruger’s anus. He moves them in and almost out. Mr Kruger is flexing his hips, moaning softly as Levi’s fingers disappear repeatedly into his body.

“You’re really tight Eren. Have you not missed me at all?”

Eren is near incoherent as he ruts himself on Levi’s fingers.

Gasping, it’s a couple good and thorough thrusts before he can manage a reply.

“Of all the things... of all the ways you could have asked me!”

Eren leans forward to kiss Levi over the mouth all the while still moving his large ass against Levi’s fingers. The digits flexing up and spreading inside him. Eren is trembling as he reaches to grab at Levi’s wrist, tugging his fingers out from his moist hole.

“Hurry up and fuck me. Then we’ll see who missed who the most.”

Falco can’t see this Levi’s expression but he can feel the shift in the air. 

Much like on the battlefield-

Danger.

Sudden.

Yet expected.

“Oh? Not bad. I’ll take on your bet.”

Levi is unbuckling his belt, and had he not chosen to speak right after he might have heard Falco gulp on seeing the size, the length, the girth. It... it couldn’t be that he was... going to put that in Mr Kruger... was he? There was no way... no way it could fit!

“Let’s settle this, you horny brat.”

Levi slicks up his cock before allowing Eren to grip it. Guiding it inside him. Levi’s hands at Eren’s hips, supporting him, as his large cock disappears inside Eren inch by inch. 

Falco is grimacing as Eren struggles to steadily ease Levi into his body. Moan overly loud to a still dark night. Eren’s chest is jutted out as his pink perk nipples are as he arches his back and takes Levi wholly. Gasping once Levi is all in. Levi’s head turning to the side as he moans as well, sucking in a breath from how tight and hot it is inside Eren. Nostalgic. Familiar. Perfect. Eren can’t stop Levi as he begins to thrust his hips up and his cock deeper inside Eren who rocks eagerly above him. 

Clamping a hand over his mouth as his moans grow louder, pitching higher as Levi grips his hips hard enough to bruise. Controlling how fast and how frequently Eren’s ass swallows his dick up. Eren is gasping and moaning from behind the fingers of both his hands as he allows Levi to do as he likes.

“Eren! _Eren!_ You’re all mine, Eren!”

Levi is calling out, ragged and heated, firm and possessive as he continues to fuck Mr Kruger raw. Falco feels a heavy pin prick along all sides of his heart. Unsure, confused why hearing what this Levi had said made him feel so. And why his trousers feel so tight from seeing how tight it must be inside Eren for Levi to be clinging onto him like he’s incapable of letting go. Embracing Mr Kruger as his movements become more vigorous. Mr Kruger matching him likewise in momentum. 

Eren replying in turn, with difficulty as Levi is already- “I’m all yours Levi! Mess me up!”

Folding his arms around him, wanting to be closer. Familiar wet noises as they kiss roughly. The front of Falco’s trousers he touches at, it’s wet. Becoming so then after once he’d felt a jolt run through him on seeing Eren’s... Mr Kruger’s face as he’d cried out. Expression upturned and full of an ecstasy Falco can only thus dream of. Falco shaking all over as he realises he’d cummed right after Mr Kruger had... as Levi had been cumming inside him.

Mr Kruger... Eren... is beautiful.

Cute.

Like a girl but not like a girl since, he is a man.

Falco shakes his head, holding back tears. So confused.

“See,” Mr Kruger... no, Eren says for that is an expression Falco has never seen before, like the others moments before...

“It’s got to be you sir. You’re still cumming inside me.”

Eren is stroking his fingers through Levi’s hair, gasping as Levi flexes his hips up. Levi kisses at his neck, holding Eren closer.

“You may have won the bet, but you’ve already gotten your prize, ain’t that right, Eren?”

Mr Kruger kisses Levi long and hard, deeper than before. Levi reluctantly pulling out as Eren rises above him. Looking down. 

“I deserve even more, sir.”

Combined with that serene smile. Despite being illuminated by the soft moonlight, is shadowed with a haughty wickedness that even Falco understands is the reason Levi flips Mr Kruger over onto his hands and knees, determined to fuck him some more.

—

So it had gone.

Falco cuts out a lot on his retelling with Mr Braun though he does admit to breaking curfew. He doesn’t mention names aside surnames given he doesn’t want to breech any more of Mr Kruger’s privacy since he feels it’d been more than enough.

It’s almost funny, when he needs advice he typically turns to Mr Kruger, Mr Braun is his second choice and his good clean cut but very stressed out older brother almost never. Colt has enough on his shoulders. He doesn’t need to hear something so trivial. Really Mr Kruger would have been the one he’d be most comfortable speaking to because he can ask him about anything. But because the topic itself came about because of what he thought... what he felt... about Mr Kruger...

Falco is facing a dilemma.

He also can’t help but feel ashamed that he’d witnessed such a thing.

To top it off, his feelings were not that he felt what had been going on between that man and Mr Kruger was wrong but that ever since that night he’d been having thoughts about Mr Kruger he feels isn’t his place to have.

That man Mr Kruger had... made love with, is important enough to Mr Kruger to be called family by him so even if society and the law didn’t recognise that man as Mr Kruger’s family that didn’t mean he was wrong, right? There had to be other people like Mr Kruger... besides, there is a whole bunch of stuff that’s wrong with their world... so it could make sense... if it’s not right... if it doesn’t exist... then why does he feel the way that he does?

“Shit.”

Falco’s eyes widen on hearing Mr Braun swear. It’s not like he didn’t think Mr Braun never swore, but he was always trying his best as a hero, the only survivor of the failed Paradis operation to be as good an example of a warrior as he could.

“Fuck.”

Falco’s mouth hangs in disbelief.

Mr Braun looks at him, despondently.

“I’m sorry Falco, I really don’t know what to say.”

Falco turns away, brow furrowed and frowning as he looks at the floor by his feet.

“It’s okay Mr Braun. I guess... I kinda was asking for myself. I’m the one who should be sorry, bothering you with this when it probably would have been better to keep it to myself.”

Reiner sighs before gathering up some resolve, he tries to pat Falco on the back in the usual encouraging manner.

“Just don’t think about it too hard and... do what you got to do.”

Falco is still looking glum so Reiner takes a deep breath.

“I’m glad... you told me! Really! Because once you inherit the Armored Titan from me you’ll get to see what sort of memories I have... my thoughts... so, I hope you’ll try and understand me like I’m trying to understand you?”

Falco looks at Reiner, touched and hopeful. A second time Mr Braun has given his approval... that the one who should inherit the Armored Titan should be him and not Gabi! Gabi... if he could do this... if they can do this then they’ll save her!

That prospect fills him with courage, almost as much courage as Mr Kruger ignites within him.

Falco shakes his head, trying to berid those thoughts. Gabi! So long as he focuses back on Gabi he’ll be fine!

He’ll still keep visiting Mr Kruger (and delivering his letters; another detail he’d kept out along with most of the graphic details and his... wet trousers) and being his friend but that’s all that it is. What it will ever be... since Mr Kruger has that Levi guy doesn’t he?

Reiner thumps Falco’s back even harder on seeing his resumed downfallen expression.

“What did I say about over thinking it? Don’t worry so much! This Mr Kruger guy sounds like a swell guy but you’re still a kid! It’s easy to be awed by an adult.”

Mr Braun looks a little downfallen himself as he says, sorta quiet, “Myself included.”

Falco wonders... if there are memories... thoughts Mr Braun rather he not see? But perhaps rather than he, it’s Gabi he’s more concerned about. Falco doesn’t mind that in the slightest. Actually it’s great that’s a reason Mr Braun would prefer he inherit the Armored Titan.

Falco finally manages a smile.

“There we go,” Mr Braun says, “...it’ll all work out... yeah,” then almost as if he’s talking to himself, “this time it will.”

Back then, Falco had really thought so too.


End file.
